Moving Heaven and Hell
by Ryann Winner
Summary: A Taiora. Tai and Sora are getting married, and someone shows up. Who? Read and find out. Slight Takari, Mimato, and Kenlei


Moving Heaven and Hell  
  
DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own anyone mentioned in this fic.  
  
NOTES: I'm still working on the sequel to The Way It Should Be for all of you who are waiting to read it. It should be up in the next day or two. This is a Taiora, my first. Hope you enjoy!  
  
"Love never fails." 1 Corinthians 13:8  
  
"Wow. We've got a lot of friends and family." Sora Takanouchi was checking her mail. In her hand were dozens of RSVP's for her and her fiancée's upcoming wedding. And, more than likely, they were all in the affirmative column. No one so far had turned down the invitation. The church was going to be packed.  
Walking back to her apartment, she was startled to see her front door open. She was sure that she had closed and locked it. With a tentative step inside, she grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be the umbrella she had used yesterday during the storm. Venturing further into the apartment, she saw a figure asleep on the couch. Well, all she saw were the feet. Preparing to hit the intruder who dared to sleep on her couch, she lifted the weapon over her head, and with a cry, jumped over the couch on top of her guest.  
As she brought her weapon down, the person on the couch woke up with a scream. The intended victim grabbed the umbrella. That was when Sora got her first good look at the intruder. He was tall, with big brown hair and eyes the color of chocolate. He had obtained quite a physique from years of playing soccer.  
"Taichi Kamiya what are you doing here. You scared the life out of me. I thought you were an intruder. I was about to hit you over the head with this." She held up the umbrella. Instead, she hit him upside the head with her hand.  
Tai was rubbing his head and said sarcastically. "No, really. Well, how do you think I felt when I woke up to a scream and someone over me wielding an umbrella about to use it on me."   
"I really am sorry about that. You scared me." Sora crossed her arms, and in a move learned from Tai, got tears in her eyes and a pout on her lips.  
Tai, being ignorant of it being a trick, pulled her into his arms and began to rub her back. From under his arms, Sora smiled. It had worked perfectly. After she had gotten her fill of her fiancée's arms around her, she pulled back from him.  
"Now, answer my question from earlier. What are you doing here? It's not that I mind or anything."  
"Can't I just drop by to see my beautiful fiancée whenever I feel like it?"  
Now, Sora had known Tai for a long time. And she knew that he rarely said anything like that, especially in the tone of voice he used, unless he wanted something. "Okay Tai, what do you want?"  
"Nothing." Tai just had that innocent look about him.  
"Suuure. I know you Tai. What do you want?"  
"Okay, you got me. I never could fool you. It seems that my mom just remembered some more relatives from way back. She wants me to invite them to the wedding. To tell you the truth, I don't think I've even seen them, much less met and know them."  
"Alright. I'll get an invitation to them as soon as possible." It seems the guest list was growing longer and longer.  
"Good, now that that's settled, what do you say we grab something to eat. I'm starving."  
"That sounds good. Oh, and Tai, you're always starving."  
"That hurt. It's true, but that doesn't make it hurt any less."  
"Oh, poor Tai. What can I do to make it up to you?"  
"You could kiss it and make it better."  
Laughing, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, grabbed her purse, and they left.  
  
**six months later**  
Sora was nervous. Actually, to say she was nervous was an understatement. She was a wreck. Her wedding was in less than twenty-four hours. It wasn't that she had second thoughts about marrying Tai, she knew she would spend forever with him the more time she spent with him in the Digital World. She was nervous because she wanted everything to be perfect. From the smallest flower to the way the food tasted at the reception she fretted over. She had waited her whole life for this day and didn't want anything to mess it up.  
Coming back to the real world, Sora noticed her honor attendants just staring at her.  
"So, Sora, dreaming of the wedding night. Trying to imagine what Tai will be like in bed?"  
"Mimi, stop. I do not want to imagine that. He is my brother and I do not need that image in my head."  
"I'm sorry Kari."  
"That's okay. So, Sora, are you thinking about the wedding night?"  
"You guys. No, for your information, I was picturing the wedding and praying it would be perfect."  
"That's so nice. I hope when I get married I can be just like this." Yolei said from where she was sitting.  
The girls were all getting their nails done for tomorrow. As a gift, Sora and Tai were paying for the girls to have their nails and hair done. Sora had also bought all of them charms for their bracelets.   
A few years ago, all the female destined decided to buy charm bracelets. Each girl also bought a charm that looked like her crest. One year for Christmas, each of their significant others had given the girls charms of their own crests. So now, Sora had the crests of love and courage, Mimi had the crests of sincerity and friendship, Kari had hope and light, and Yolei had the three crests of sincerity, love, and kindness.  
"So, what do you say after this, we go to that little lingerie boutique around the corner. My treat."  
"Mimi, I can't. I have to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. So do you, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. Oh well. I guess you'll just have to make do with this one." Mimi brought a wrapped package out of her bag and handed it to Sora. Sora was done with her nails, so she took it and opened it. Inside, was the most exquisite white satin and lace slip nightie she had ever seen. Her eyes misted over. "Thank you Mims, I love it."  
"I'm sure Tai will too."  
"Yolei." Sora and Kari both yelled.  
Yolei shrugged her shoulders and continued to let herself be pampered.  
  
The rehearsal and dinner went off without a hitch. As Sora lay in bed that night, sleep was just alluding her. She got up out of bed and made herself some hot tea. She went out to her balcony and thought over the past years of her life. There were so many things she could be thankful for. Her friends, her mom, Biyomon and all the other Digimon, and finally Tai.  
The two had been through so much together. They had met one summer during soccer camp. It seems that ever since then, the two had been inseparable. Their time that summer in the Digi-world seemed to make them even closer. She also had met the ones she would later call her dearest friends that summer. When they had had to come back to the real world without their partners, it had been Tai she had turned to for comfort.   
After high school, he had gone to one school on a soccer scholarship, and she had received one in tennis for another college. But, despite the great distance during their college years, they seemed to have picked back up where they left off. It was only after they had moved back here after school that they started dating. It wasn't long after that that Tai had proposed. No one though, questioned their short courtship. They had known each other for so long, that everyone just assumed they would be together forever anyway.  
A glitter caught her eye. Her ring had caught the lights from the street lamps. The ring was more than Tai could afford at the time. He had had to borrow money from his father. He wasn't worried about it though. He had said she was worth it after she had protested.  
He had given it to her during a Christmas party at Matt's house. He had gone with the traditional way. He had gotten down on one knee, and had asked her to marry him. No flowery speeches or anything. But, that was Tai, and she wouldn't change a thing about him.  
The ringing of the phone jostled her back to reality. Going inside, she wondered who was calling her at this time. It was too late (or early, whichever one you wanted to say) for anyone to be up. She should be getting some sleep.  
"Hello?"  
"Is the most beautiful girl in the world able to talk?"  
"I'm sorry, she's not available at the moment. Will I do?"  
"You sound just like her, and I'm sure you look just as beautiful, if not more."  
Sora laughed at that. "Tai, what do you want? You should be asleep."  
"Me, what about you."  
"You got me. I can't sleep."  
"Me either. I just called to hear your voice. And tell you I love you and can't wait until we are marriend tomorrow."  
"I know. Me either. I'll see you tomorrow, and I love you, too."  
"Bye, the future Mrs. Taichi Kamiya."  
"Bye, my love."  
Sora hung up the phone. Funny, she now felt sleepy. She didn't think she would have any trouble falling asleep now. She put her empty mug in the sink and went off to bed.  
  
Ding-dong! Ding-dong!  
Sora woke up to the doorbell ringing. She looked over at her clock and frowned. 'Eight thirty in the morning. Ugh.' The wedding wasn't until five o'clock. What idiot was here this early? 'It had better not be Tai.' She had warned him repeatedly not to see her until the wedding. If he didn't obey, she would do something to him that she didn't think he wanted her to.  
Crawling out of bed, Sora grabbed a robe and made her way to her front door. Looking through her peephole, she saw a familiar head of light brown hair. Mimi. What ever was she doing here at this ungodly hour? 'Only one way to find out.' She unlocked her door and prepared to greet her friend.  
Before Sora even got out a hello, Mimi brushed past her. "Okay girl, we have a lot of stuff to do and such a short time to do it in."  
"Mimi, it's not even nine o'clock. The weddings not 'til five o'clock. We have time."  
"Oh, you naive girl. There is so much to do. The other girls will be here about ten. We get our hair done at two, and if we want to have quality girl time, we have to start early."  
"I see. Well, I am going to take a shower to see if I can wake up."  
"Good. I am going to make a pot of coffee. Truth be told, I need it too."  
  
It was indeed around ten o'clock when the doorbell rang. Mimi went to answer it and came back with Kari and Yolei.  
Yolei held up a box from her parent's store. "I brought pastries."  
She put the box down and the four women dove into them.  
After the pastries were gone, Sora went into her room and brought back the gifts she had purchased for her best friends. She handed each one their respective gifts and as each one accepted it, they wore a questioning look.  
"Sora, I thought the nails and hair were your gift."  
"They were, in a way. That was from both Tai and me. These are from just me."  
The three girls opened their gifts. All the charms bore the crests of love and friendship entertwined and their wedding date. Each girl also had, on the reverse side, their respective crests, and 'Thank you' engraved on it. No one knew what to say. Each girl had tears in their eyes.  
"Now, for our gifts." Kari brought out some boxes that Sora had yet to see.  
"You guys, you didn't have to."  
"Yes, we did. You are our best friends, and my soon to be sister in law. You are also the first of us to get married. Although, some of us may not be very far behind you." While Kari was speaking, Mimi noticed the ring on Kari's finger.  
"Oh, my Gosh. Kari, when did he propose?" Mimi grabbed her hand and inspected the ring.  
"Last night before he dropped me off after the dinner. He said he was inspired and he wanted us to be as happy as Tai and Sora will be."  
"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. Let's hope Matt proposes soon. Or, I will have to take matters into my own hands."  
"Ken, too."  
"I'm glad you are all so happy for me, but this is Sora's day. Don't mention this to anyone today. We'll tell everyone after you two leave tonight. Now, back to Sora."  
"Right. This is your day after all. Now, open your gifts."  
"Yes, Mimi."  
Sora picked up the one on top. Opening it, Sora gasped. Inside she found a silver box with her and Tai's names and their wedding date on it. "Oh Kari, it's beautiful. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I saw it and thought you could put some small mementos of today in it."  
All Sora could do was reach over and hug her future sister in law.   
When the two broke apart, Sora began opening the next one. This one was from Yolei. She had received a set of champagne flutes. On one was etched her name, her crest, and the date. On the other was etched Tai's name, his crest, and the date. "Thank you Yolei."  
Lastly was Mimi's. "Mimi, you have already given me something. That slip was enough."  
"Nonsense, you are my best friend. I have to spoil you on your wedding day."  
Sora just laughed and proceeded to open up the gift. Peering through the tissue, Sora found a small silk purse. Sora took it out and looked closely at it. Mimi had embroidered the date and their names on the inside of the purse.  
"I figured it was small enough that you could carry it to the reception. You can put tissues, make up, money, stuff like that in it."  
"It's absolutely perfect. In fact, all of them are. You three are the best friends I could have ever asked for. Thank you. For everything."  
By then, all four were in tears. After sharing in a group hug, they realized it was time to leave to get their hair and makeup done.  
  
**the ceremony**  
"Don't be so nervous Tai. Guys do this all the time." Ever practical Matt, the best man, was trying in his way to reassure Tai.  
"Okay, I'll make you a deal. I won't be nervous today if you promise you won't be nervous on your wedding to Mimi."  
"Ah, well, we're not even engaged. Why should I make that promise?"  
"Because I saw the ring in your dresser when I was looking for your socks. Congratulations man. Now you can join the rest of us."  
"The rest of us?"  
"Yeah, he means me and Ken." Matt looked over at TK surprised  
"You, squirt? You bought Kari a ring?"  
"Yep. Not only did I buy it for her, I gave it to her last night."  
"Way to go bro. What about you Ken? Have you asked yet?"  
"No, I haven't asked yet, but the ring is in my pocket. I had thought I would ask her tonight after Tai and Sora leave."  
"Well, I guess I can't be upstaged. I'll just have to ask her when she comes over for dinner this weekend."  
Just then, Cody walked in. "I hate to break this up, but the minister is ready to get started."  
"Thanks Cody." Cody bowed and left to take his place back at the register.  
The guys all scattered. Tai and Matt went to take their place with the minister at the front of the church. The others went to the back to join their partner in their walk down the aisle.  
The strains of Edvard Grieg's "Peer Gynt" began and Joe began walking Mrs. Kamiya down the aisle. The ceremony had barely started and her eyes were overflowing with tears.  
Next came Izzy with Mrs. Takenouchi. She was in no better shape than Mrs. Kamiya was.  
Just then the music changed to Pachelbel's Canon. First down the aisle were Yolei and Ken. Each attendant wore a different style dress to match her personalities. Yolei wore a straight dress with inch thick straps at the top. The back came down low, almost to the middle of her back. Her hair was done in a high ponytail and there was flowers woven throughout her hair.  
Next down the aisle were Kari and TK. Kari's dress was halter style with a straight skirt and a slit up past her knee. Kari had her hair straight to her shoulders. On the right side, she had pulled a few strands back and pinned them. A small flower was pushed through the pin.  
Finally, as maid of honor, Mimi came down the aisle. She was wearing a strapless gown. Her hair was done in random loose ringlets, and small flowers had been attached to the end.  
All three dresses were a pale shade of red, and they carried small, tight bouquets of red and white roses. The only jewelry the three of them had on were pearl teardrop earrings and their bracelets.  
After the flower girl and ring bearer (who were two of Tai's cousins) were at the front, it was time for Sora. The doors to the back of the church closed, and the Canon died down. The first measures of the Bridal March were heard. Tai's butterfly's increased, but he felt Matt lean down and reassure him. Everyone stood, the doors opened, and there she was. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She looked as if she was literally floating down the aisle.  
Her dress was a pale winter white. It had spaghetti straps, and the bottom was a slightly flared skirt. Around her arms was a shawl in the same color. There were pearls sown into the end where they made the fringe. She had opted not for the traditional veil. Her hair was still the same length as in the digital world. She had curled the ends even more for today. Around her head was a small crown of flowers. She carried long stemmed white roses. Her jewelry consisted of earrings that matched her attendants, a necklace with a pearl to match her earrings, and her bracelet. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked. She had opted not to have anyone walk her down the aisle, since she couldn't have her father do it. She wasn't even sure where he was.  
Reaching Tai, she took his hand, and together they walked to the altar. When they reached the altar, Sora got a good look at her groom. All the groomsmen and ushers wore matching three button black tuxedos. The only difference was their ties. They all had silk ties, but in different colors. Joe, Izzy, Cody, and Davis wore red ties since they weren't standing up front, but were ushers. Ken, TK, and Matt had pale red to match the girls. Tai's was a pale winter white that matched Sora's dress. The boutonnieres were all deep red roses.  
The minister began. "Tai and Sora would like to welcome all of you here on their special day. They have chosen to enter into the act of marriage. They have chosen to join their lives in the way God has planned for all his children who love each other with an everlasting love. I have known both of these two since they were children. It has been special to see just how much their love for each other has grown over the years.  
The act of marriage is a sacred and holy union. Where two people join together for life. It is not going to be easy. There will be ups and downs. But, with each other and God, you can weather any storm. Now, is there anyone who objects to this union? If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
The minister was about to begin again, when a loud "I do" came from the back. Sora went pale and turned around. "Daddy?"  
The man came up to the front. When he reached his destination, it seems that Sora's mom was there also.   
"Dad, what are you doing here?"  
"I heard my baby was getting married, so I came by to see you."  
Sora was now slowly getting angrier and angrier. Tai noticed this and asked the minister if there was someplace they could all talk quietly and privately. The minister showed them a small office off to the side. Matt and Mimi decided to keep everyone occupied with some songs from each of their albums.  
  
Inside the room, the bride's temper was beginning to flare up to match the color of Tai's rose. She knew something would happen to mess up the ceremony. She thought it would be one of the dresses wouldn't fit, someone would trip, Tai or she would mess up their lines, or even the unity candle wouldn't light. She, in all her wildest dreams, could never have imagined that this would happen.  
"Alright, dear, what made you come back today, and where have you been for the past year? You said you were going on some assignment, you left, and you never wrote or anything." Sora's mom asked her husband. She knew her daughter. If she had asked, then it wouldn't have come out right. She was just too upset.   
"Now, I know today, of all days could not possible have been worse to return. I tried to get back last night, but my flight was late. As to why I never communicated with you, it was because I was in a remote part of the world. They didn't even have a way of written communication, much less a phone or anything. I couldn't take my cell because these people are very superstitious. The university literally dropped me off and left me. There was a phone, but it was only to be used in emergencies. I truly am sorry I interrupted the ceremony."  
"Dad, you have always had lousy timing. Why didn't you just watch, and then at the reception, let me know you were here. Now, my wedding is ruined."  
"Sora, it's not ruined." Sora just looked at Tai unbelieving. "It's not. The only way, in my opinion, for it to be ruined, would be for you to not show up or for you to say 'I don't' instead of 'I do'." He pulled her over to a corner and took both of her hands in his. Rubbing her knuckles gently, he said, "Sora, your dad is here. He looks like he just came from the airport. He wasn't going to miss his only daughter getting married. She isn't going to be doing this again. I know when it comes to any daughters we have, I would move heaven and hell to be able to see it. Trust me, he didn't ruin your wedding. If you think about it, he made it better."  
Sora thought about what Tai had said. When he mentioned any daughters they may have, she almost cried. He was right. Her dad didn't ruin the wedding; he made the one wish she had for today come true. It seems he had moved heaven and hell to see her today. Sora gave her amazing groom a kiss, which he returned. He ran his hand down her cheek and smiled softly at her. Sora turned to her dad.  
"Dad, can you ever forgive me. I really am sorry for the way I acted. And, I would love it if you were to walk me down the aisle. So, what do you say?"  
Mr. Takenouchi was too overcome to say anything. He was going to see his daughter's wedding. Not only that, but he would get to give her away.  
Pulling her into his arms, he said, "I would be honored. You know, I always thought that you were bright Tai. I'm so glad she's marrying you. You are perfect for my Sora." Letting go of Sora, he held out his hand to Tai.  
Accepting the offered hand, Tai just answered with "Thank you sir. And she is perfect for me."  
Sora's mom produced a suit for her husband. She had gone to the car to get it. Surprisingly, it looked like the one Tai was wearing. This one's tie was pale red also with a deep red rose in the lapel. "I don't know why, but something told me to rent an extra one in my husband's size."   
She handed the suit to her husband. He took it, along with a quick kiss hello, and went to get changed.  
Less than fifteen minutes later, everyone was in his or her original places. The mother's song started up again and the mothers were led back to their seats. The attendants walked back down the aisle to their music, and finally, the doors closed, the ring bearer and flower girl were at the front, and the Bridal March started again.  
This time, when she walked down the aisle, it was even better than she imagined. Her father was walking her down the aisle. Nothing could ever describe this feeling.  
When they reached the front, the minister began again. This time, when he asked if there were any objections, no one said anything.  
  
**later**  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."   
Tai leaned down and gave Sora a tender kiss that conveyed all the love he had for her. It wasn't a passion filled kiss; there would be time for that later. The minister announced them, and they started down the aisle. They were now husband and wife, and neither one could have been any happier.   
  
NOTES: Done! Hope you liked. I was watching the episode where Yolei meets Sora's father and Jim, and this idea just popped in my head. As always, reviews will be accepted and appreciated. God bless 'til next time. - R. Winner  



End file.
